


In Sickness

by IseliaDragonwill



Series: Where There Is Light [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IseliaDragonwill/pseuds/IseliaDragonwill
Summary: Even the legendary healer, with the power to cure the Starscourge, is no match for the flu.





	In Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone I know is getting sick lately (myself included), so I got inspired to finally write a sickfic. There's just (mostly) unedited fluff here.

“Gil please, you don’t need to hover.” 

Gilgamesh didn’t even need to move to avoid the swat that was haphazardly tossed in his direction. Concern knitted his brows. “And what if you need something?”

“The only thing I need right now is rest.” Ardyn clutched one of the down pillows to his chest and rolled away so that his back was facing his companion. “I’ll be fine in the morning.”

Standing at his bedside, Gilgamesh grimaced as Ardyn’s body shook from a fit of dry coughs. Oh, the irony that the healer of Eos–the only contender in the fight against the Starscourge–had been taken down by the common flu, of all things. Gilgamesh would have found it amusing if every pathetic sound Ardyn tried to muffle with bedsheets and pillows didn’t tug at his heart, igniting every protective instinct in his body. 

“Next time, you’ll listen to me and go indoors instead of handing out blessings in the rain. It won’t do for you to get sick again.” 

The sheets shifted a bit, followed by a quiet exhale. Gilgamesh could almost imagine Ardyn’s amber eyes flitting back and forth as he searched any way to get in one last retort before acquiescing. It was a favorite pastime of his, and one he was quite skilled at. So long as he wasn’t at the receiving end of any barbs at his expense–something Gilgamesh knew Ardyn was more than capable of, should the unfortunate victim be deserving of it–he was happy to entertain his banter.

But only silence followed. 

Gilgamesh ran his fingers through the damp, unruly mop on Ardyn’s head. “Will you eat if I bring you something?”

“...if you insist.” 

 

When he returned some time later with a plate of assorted fruits and cheeses in hand, Ardyn had already fallen asleep. Setting the plate down on the nightstand, Gilgamesh removed the last of his armor and laid it out on the second bed to allow the lining to fully dry. As he was changing into his bed-clothes, he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. Ardyn had pulled the covers tighter around his body and was shaking, looking smaller and more frail than he had any right to be. Gilgamesh cursed himself for not forcing him inside sooner, knowing full well that Ardyn wouldn’t have listened anyway, as he was wont to do once his mind was set. Stubborn.

Slipping his arms under his knees and shoulders, Gilgamesh lifted Ardyn up and held him, cocooned in blankets, against his chest. For all of his shivering, his skin felt aflame with fever, his breath coming in shallow huffs over the soft chattering of teeth. And as much as it pained him, Gilgamesh knew there was nothing he could do for the moment, but let the sickness run its course.

Settling down on the bed with Ardyn in his lap, his back leaning against the headboard and Ardyn’s head nestled in the crook of his neck, Gilgamesh smoothed away the hair plastered to his sweat-slicked forehead and pressed a lingering kiss to his temple.

“I’m fine…” Ardyn grumbled, briefly coming out of sleep to raise a pair of lidded eyes and meet Gilgamesh’s gaze.

“You’re sick. Just be quiet and let me take care of you.” Blunt fingernails scratched lightly at Ardyn’s scalp. 

A low noise of protest escaped through Ardyn’s lips. “Must you be so stubborn Gil? You’ll get yourself sick as well.”

Gilgamesh chuckled under his breath. “Maybe that will teach you to listen to me.”

“Playing at guilt, are we?” Ardyn sighed, feigning exasperation, but Gilgamesh could feel the smile on his lips against his skin. “Gil, I…”

“Yes?”

“I...thank you. For always being here beside me.”

Closing his eyes, Gilgamesh rested his cheek against Ardyn’s head. “I love you too, Ardyn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://iseliadragonwill.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/FallenIsel)!


End file.
